Skateboards are well known in the art, and are typically formed of a board comprising multiple layers. A pair of trucks is pivotally secured to an underside of the board. An axle with a wheel at each end is secured to each truck. The pivotable trucks allow a user to flex the board from one side to the other, thereby allowing the user to turn the board in either direction by leaning to that side.
Skateboarders often use their boards to perform various tricks, including, for example, flipping, lifting and twisting their board. In order to perform the flips, twists and other tricks carried out in competitive and recreational use of skateboards, the board must be very flexible, yet strong. Since many of the tricks performed include hard landings and riding over rough surfaces, absorption of shocks is also an important requirement for skateboard construction.
Skateboard competitions have become increasingly prevalent, and the award money and competition present at such events have naturally increased the complexity of the tricks performed by skateboard users. Accordingly, the requirement for flexibility and strength in the boards has increased as well. However, present skateboards are limited in the amount of flexibility they exhibit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a skateboard suspension system that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.